


September, 2020

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: I'm ready for love (I wanna be your everything and more) [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Ginny had come into Mike's life, sweeping through it like a hurricane. Turning his world upside down to the point he barely recognized it in her wake. So, obviously he'd drag Ginny to celebrate her Padres' anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to say thanks to [fanmommer](http://fanmommer.tumblr.com/) for doing the amazing beta work she did! As always a big thank you to [awriterincowboyboots](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/) and [deadlybingo](http://deadlybingo.tumblr.com/) for their support during the writing of this :D Love you, guys! Also thanks to every friend and follower of mine that left me a kind message when they learned I was writing Bawson. You’re the best!
> 
> Have a good time reading this new story! **Don't forget to leave me a review with your thoughts/excitement/just acknowledge if you enjoyed this story. I appreciate all the comments! They feed my soul!**

With eyes closed, Mike relished the feeling of sunlight soaking into his skin as the breeze blew past him. A pleasant weather for the plans he had made for that morning. Even California’s atmospheric conditions knew better than to screw up his surprise for Ginny.

He felt his lips involuntarily quirking up at the thought of her - which was ridiculous to still happen after knowing her for so long. But that was the effect Ginny had over people, including himself.

She had come into his life, sweeping through it like a hurricane. Turning his world upside down to the point he barely recognized it in its wake. Although, just by the way she held herself in front of him the first time they met should have blasted alarms in his head.

Jesus, talk about  _unforgettable_  first meetings.

Impossible to not have that moment etched in his mind when so many emotions that he didn’t picture feeling were tangled with it.

First, his almost instantaneous attraction to her. Yeah, he was ready for a pretty girl, after all he had eyes and he had seen the pictures and videos featuring Ginny. And yet, he was caught by surprise because the magazines and TV just didn’t do justice to her. Somehow she was even more attractive up close.

Then, of course she had to be a fan. His skin started prickling with the familiar discomfort  

he always felt when someone gushed about him to his face. Unable to take the effusiveness from Ginny Baker, he had to cut her out even if that brought the glimpse of disappointment he could recognize in any face - not that it bothered him much at the time.

Things took a surprising turn when she called him out after he slapped her ass. He was astonished by the way she stood up to him. He was used to assertive women - he married Rachel Patrick after all. He was aware the girl would have a thicker skin than most - no woman would get accepted in the MLB if she hadn’t -, but he had no idea she’d have the balls to confront him on her very first day. Not only did she hold up against him, she easily accepted his silent challenge by playfully slapping his ass back.

He couldn’t deny after that kind of interaction she sparked his interest. And the following weeks after their first meeting, she just kept surprising him with her every action. That was probably the most attractive characteristic of Ginny: she kept him on his toes. He didn’t know exactly what to expect from her, except he knew she’d blow his mind away. In hindsight, that bode well for them as he was planning to…

“Any special reason why you left me a note to meet you here?” Ginny’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, causing him to snap his eyes open as he jumped slightly in his seat.

“Jesus, Baker!” he grumbled, rubbing his hand over his chest. “Make some noise next time.”

She sniggered at Mike as she took the seat beside him. They were at Petco Park, sitting on the first line ahead the playing field. Only the two of them.

Mike turned slightly to the side to get a good look. Ginny was wearing a simple black dress and sandals instead of her usual t-shirt, jeans and sneakers combo. She also disregarded her usual clean face policy, putting a bit of makeup on that morning. She fixed her hair just the way he loved: completely loose with her curls cascading over her shoulders.

“Sorry, I forgot old men such as yourself can’t take a bit of excitement,” she teased, smirking at him with her tongue caught between her teeth. 

“Old man, huh?” he said, pinching her waist. “That’s not what you called me last night when I was making you come for what? The fourth time?”

“It was three times,” she replied, squirming away from him. “Stop it!”

“No, I’m pretty sure it was four,” he insisted, trying to pinch her once again.

“Two consecutive orgasms only count as one,” she determined, pushing his arms away from her waist.

“That’s cheating!”

“That’s biology!” she ratified, stifling her laughter as she kept pushing him away. “Oh my God, Mike! Stop being annoying!”  

“No, it’s not, but I call truce for now,” he said, drawing his arms to his sides. “We'll pick this up again later.”

The only response he got was Ginny’s eye-roll.

“So, old man, spill! What are we doing here during my rare free time?”

“Well, Baker,” he started. “If memory serves right...four years ago today I watched you walk into this ballpark for the first time.”

“Aww, you cheeseball!” She smiled, draping her arms over his shoulders, pressing her face under his chin. “We came here to celebrate our first meeting?”

Mike shrugged nonchalantly. “You could say that.”

At his tone, Ginny pulled away from their embrace to look at him.

“What other thing could we be celebrating?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You may be celebrating about being a Padre for four years. I am, particularly, celebrating the fact I witnessed baseball legend Ginny Baker embarrassing herself by trying to tell me all about the hero worship she cultivated…”

“Miiiike,” she drew his name out in that way that never failed to make him laugh. Nothing felt better than bringing out a good ol’ whine from her.

“But it gets better!” Mike said in an overly cheerful voice.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you actually know me?” he replied with a smirk.

“What did you do?”

He raised his eyebrows at her, offering a sly smile as his hand slid into his jacket’s pocket and pulled out a card.

When she took it to look at, his eyes didn’t leave her for a second. He watched her every move like a hawk, trying to etch into his brain all the emotions his gift would draw out of Ginny.

The way her expression went from curiosity to surprise before settling into bemusement just confirmed that the upcoming reaction when she finally realized what she was holding would be _glorious_.

“Did...did you just give me  _your_  rookie card autographed?”

Mike burst into laughter, shaking his head. “Not  _my_  rookie card,” he corrected. “It’s  _your_  rookie card that I did you the favor of finally signing.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “How did you even…”

“I was looking for something in the office when I knocked that Satchel Paige book you always leave on the desk unfinished and the card fell from it,” he explained. “So...I thought it was fitting to autograph  _your_  precious rookie card and regift to you as proof that all your teenage dreams really came true.”

“Oh God,” she whined again, burying her face in her hands. “I hate you so much.”

“Oh, come on, babe,” he said as he pulled her hands away from her face. “Don’t you remember what we agreed about lying?”

Pursing her lips, she sent him a glare that only made him grin wider.

Smiling, he took advantage of the grip on her wrists. He slid his hands down them until he reached her palms, where he felt in one of them the rookie card keeping their skin apart. Not letting the barrier get to him, he clasped their hands together, bringing hers to his lips.

Mike watched as Ginny pressed her lips together, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. She shook her head, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Sometimes I really don’t like you very much, old man.”

“It’s fine,” he shrugged. “I know you love me the rest of time, so...”

Ginny rolled her eyes, drawing her hands back from his grip. Still holding the card, she took a good look at it. Slowly a smile appeared on her lips, her fingertips tracing the card with such reverence that a knot formed on Mike’s throat.

“Did I ever tell you how I got this card?” Her voice was low, reaching that familiar tone that told Mike she was feeling particularly emotional. Instead of throwing a joke at her, he settled for shaking his head before muttering a ‘no’.

“When I was in middle school, there was this real hard game and I twisted my ankle. Even hurt, I kept playing and I won the game for my team. After that game, I had to stop playing for a month to fully recover I was so pissed,” she confessed, closing her eyes momentarily. Mike recognized the signs enough to understand she was working through whatever feeling that particular memory unlocked. He just had to wait for her to come back to him. It didn’t take long before she was taking a deep breath and talking once again.

“The first free Saturday I had after my injury, I woke up to my father’s footsteps and he was hovering over my bed. He said ‘catch’ before throwing the rookie card at me. When I realized it  was the one I wanted since I received the news it’d come out, I only remember jumping out of the bed and straight into my father’s arms - not caring about the pain at all,” she stopped briefly, a watery smile forming on her lips. “He ended up yelling at me for my carelessness over my recovering foot.”

Mike didn’t know what he should say right there. For all his teasing over Mike being Ginny’s teenage crush, he knew what got her so damn emotional was the memory of her deceased father and not him. The same father that Mike wasn’t quite sure he’d particularly like had he been alive. Still, he was Ginny’s father and one of the biggest reasons she ended up as the first female MLB player of history. So, he did what any good partner would do: wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

The minute he put his arms around Ginny, Mike was gone. He lost the sense of time, letting her scent and warmth engulf him for as long as she needed it. It was Ginny who leaned away, her eyes searching for his when they disengaged from their hug.

“Thank you,” she said with the brilliant smile she reserved only for him.

“For what?”

She shrugged. “For being here,” she paused, her eyes tracing the lines of his face. “For being you.”

He raised his hand to cup the side of her face. “No need to thank me, Baker. I’m your catcher.”

“You really are,” she said, leaning her head towards his hand. “Have been since I entered this ballpark.”

The mix of love and admiration reflecting in Ginny’s unwavering gaze as she batted her eyelashes and stared at him made her the most captivating woman he had ever seen in his whole life. All he wanted to do was close the distance between them and that was exactly what he did. Tilting her head, he captured her mouth in a soft press of lips.

Ginny sighed happily against him, one of her hands ending up at the side of his face, scratching his beard. At the delicious feeling of her fingernails grazing repeatedly his skin, he smiled softly. Her touch never failed to make his stomach flutter like a thirteen year old that just discovered the wonders of love and attraction.

That was how ridiculous Ginny Baker made him feel. It was worth mentioning he didn’t give a flying fuck about it. He hoped he’d feel like this for the rest of his life.

Drawing back from the kiss, he looked at her, taking her in and thinking of that girl who stepped foot into Petco Park in 2016.

Ginny had always been a strong person, but the last four years brought the best out in her. She was more confident in her abilities, more comfortable in her skin as she finally understood who she is and her role in the world. She found a balance between the person she is and the person people expect her to be. She had made friends and burnt a few bridges. And Mike was proud to say he had been part of the whole process. He watched Ginny grow into her shoes and that was the best feeling in the world.

Suddenly, the memory of Ginny’s father left a bad taste in his mouth.

“He’d be so proud of you, Baker, ” Mike blurted out. Her eyes widened slightly at his words, clearly taken by surprise. Mike would remain quiet whenever she mentioned her father. He’d listen and he’d hug her, but he never said anything when she decided it was time to share something about her life pre-MLB.

“You’re 27 and look at everything you’ve accomplished,” he continued. “You became a role model, one of the most influential people in the world and one of the top ballplayers in the history of baseball. You’ve done it.”

Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn’t let any of them fall. She just kept her eyes on him as he went on talking.

“I know he’d be so proud because  _I am_  so proud of you,” he admitted. “You’re the best damn legacy I could dream to leave for this world.”

“Legacy, huh?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Something Black Yoda told me a while ago that he was completely right about,” he said with a shrug. “Just don’t let him know I admitted that out loud.”

Ginny gave him a soft smile before nodding. “You have my word.”

“Well, anyway…As I was saying: you’ve done really well if I do say so myself,” he told her. “Role model, inspiration for many, beloved by your peers, rich and dating your teenage crush.”

He felt damn proud when he startled a laugh out of her by his declaration.

“Of course you’d put yourself on the list,” she said, amused.

“Have you met me?” he asked her with a raise of an eyebrow. “You  _know_  I have narcissistic tendencies. Of course, it’s gonna include me.”

Ginny let out another laugh, shaking her head at his antics. “Only you, Lawson.”

“You love me,” he sang.

“And I have no idea why.”

“Are you crazy?” He frowned slightly, rubbing his hand over his face. “Look at this! It’d be weird if you didn’t want a piece of this!”

“Shut up, Lawson,” she uttered, annoyed, before slipping a hand behind his neck and bringing his head close enough to meet his lips in another kiss.

For once, Mike happily shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people :D New fan of the show that dared to write a fic for this amazing pairing that I fell completely in love in one week. Yeah, I know. Insane, amirite?!
> 
> This is the first fic I wrote in what? Six months? Olicity fandom would know that better than me (oops, sorry, guys!). Anyway! I'm so excited to be here and I hope you will enjoy my first adventure in Bawson's fandom. It'll be a series that I have a few one-shots idea already kinda outlined, so you'll see more of it. The basic idea is to create a timeline of Bawson's possible relationship, so this particular one shot is set in the future, but I do plan to go back and forth, alright?!
> 
> **Last reminder to leave comments if you enjoyed it and give me kudos!**
> 
> Say hello to me @ tumblr: [ohmypreciousgirl](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/). You can also reblog [this fic](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/post/152273702802/september-2020-mikeginny) over there.


End file.
